


Plagues

by amoama



Category: Baroque Cycle - Neal Stephenson, Charles II: The Power and the Passion
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Charles II battling the Great Fire of London.
(That scene with Daniel Waterhouse's father)





	

He’d been driven through these same streets, mouth covered, mourning his London brought low by the plague. The city had been scourged and he had once again fled to safety. 

And now, as if Moses’ plagues have come again, he is here to witness this. One by one dwellings catch fire, flames leaping from building to building. London burns. 

This time he’ll fight. The soldiers load barrels of gunpowder into the chosen house. A puritan, an old Roundhead perhaps, shrieks from his roof top, inviting death. Charles II thinks of his father, thinks of his exile, and lights the fuse.


End file.
